The Rejects
by The water Lilly
Summary: Meet the rejects a band of rouge expierments all scheduled for termination who escaped their imprisonment. Now faced with a new threat the group find themselves teaming up with Max's flock. Will the two familys be able to work together and survive.
1. Meet the Rejects

MEET THE REJECTS

Subject # 848 Name: Lilly Age: 8 Subeject born with 80% human d.n.a and 20% insect d.n.a from a monarch butterfly. Has two bright and brown black and yellow wings with very thin bones. Too delicate for long fighting senarios. Only flies up to 70 miles an hour and has major digestive flaws. REJECTED

Subject #787 Name: Sam Age: 12 Subject born with 65% human d.n.a. and 35% feline d.n.a from an african cheetah. Has spotted fur all along his pointed ears, forearms and tail. Also has wiskers for balance and retractable claws with a 75% kill accuracy. 20-10 vision with 17-17 hearing cababilities. Mute. REJECTED

Subject # 636 Name: Meg Age: 16 Subject born 100 % human and at age 10 was grafted with lupine d.n.a in the "Earser" trials. Only succesfull known female "Earser". Has developed an unusual maternal bond with subject #787. Rebelious and easily angered compared to the normal "Earser" data. REJECTED

Subject #545 Name: Tina Age: 16 Subject born with 90% human d.n.a. and 10% avain d.n.a from a mix of a parrot and a blue jay. Has bright white wings speckled with spots of blue and red. Has strong agility and the ability to mimic sound, voices exct. to the exact tone. Flies up to 120 mph and can carry up to 20 pounds times her own wieght. REJECTED

Subject# 424 Name: Jason Age: 17 Subject born 100% human then grafted at age 7 with reptiline d.n.a from a chameleon. Natural skin color has become a dark green. His eyes can dart in several diffrent directions at the same time. Versitile spinal colum and has suction-like fingertips and feet allowing subject to cling to objects and clim walls. Has the ability to change skin tone to blend into surrondings. Often has trouble altering other items color. Has unnuseful talkitive tendencies. REJECTED

Subject# Name: Nate (NATHANIEL)  
>Age :18 Subject born 100% human then grafted at age 4 with reptiline d.n.a from a water moccasin viper. Has dark features and pointed canines that can release a toxic poison upon impact. Versitle spinal colum. Expiration date was over two years ago but subject continues to thrive. REJECTED<p>

This small band have been hiding out in a small town in Arizona since they escaped their imprisonment from a "school" in New Mexico avoiding the authorities, Scientists and Earsers. This is their life. 


	2. Chapter 1 the barn

Chapter 1 The Barn

Nate forced himself to open hes eyes. He stood up letting his eyes adjust to the morning light streaking in from the opening in the roof of the barn. The barn was secluded, private, and abandoned, which made it a perfect place for the "rejects" to hide. He laughed quietly to himself at the oh too fitting name for the group that Jason had come up with. "Speaking of Jason," Nate thought, looking up to the rafters, " looks like he's managed to find the darkest corner in the barn." Jason was now at the very right corner of the old barn. He was slung across two rafters, face down tounge hanging out the full three feet and his large green tail swishing from side to side. Nate smiled and made hiw way twoard the small matress that the group had managed to procure in one of their more succesfull dumpster diving escapades. Underneath a tangle of used quilts, Nate could just barely make out the small form of Lilly. He gently removed the covers from her head and untangled her golden brown monarch wings. He gently kissed her forehead, then moved down the stairs to the barn floor. As he did he noticed Meg, curled up on a pile of hay, a protective arm resting over the small furry ball that was Sammy. This was his family, Nate sighed...well all accept Tina. He sighed as he walked out of the barn, then shielding his eyes from the sunlight he looked at the roof of the barn. Perched at the very top sat, Tina, the sunlight reflecting the crimson specks in her light blue wings making her look bloodstained. "Tina." Nate called.  
>Tina slowly stood up, stretched her wings out to their full span, and then, with a grace all her own, she swooped down, landing two feet in front of Nate.<br>"What's up Doc?"  
>"I'm about to head into town to get a couple things," Nate(one of the few of the Rejects who could blend in comfortably with normal people) had mastered the art of credit card fraud, "Watch the others while I'm gone will ya?"<br>"No I'm just gonna let Jason run things,"said Tina sarcastically, "Yeah Jason you know I'll take care of 'em."  
>Jason smiled then mounted one of the (stolen) motorbikes.<p>

Tina walked into the barn. Meg was up now and stretched out her back looking similar to a dog in the morning. Sam was just begining to stir and Jason was already climbing down from the rafters. Tina walked up the stairs and made her way over to the bed where Lily was getting tangled up in the sheets. Tina gently touched Lily's shoulder. Lily slowly opned her eyes."Morning Tina." she said sleepily "Good morning sweetie. Have any good dreams?"  
>"Yep," she smiled," way better than last night."<br>"Good," said Tina as she picked up a brush and stared combing out the tangles and snarles in Lily's hair.  
>"Do we have anything to eat for breakfast?" asked Jason coming down off of the wallls Suddenly, Sammy came bounding up the stairs chasing after a barn rat that had snuck in during the night, "I think Sammy has already found his." said Tina "I think I'll pass on crembule a la barnyard rat." Jason said with a disgusted face one eye going everywhere. The thought about food was now bugging Tina's fast absorbing matablism. Luckily Meg came to the rescue providing left over granola bars.<br>"Honestly ," said Meg sitting next to Tina , "I don't know what you guys would do without me."  
>Sam then came up beside Meg now unwinding a ball of yarn. Sam's keen and sharp senses often made up for his inabilty to speak, but they often made him easily distraced. Meg was always there for Sam though, even if it was just to untangle him from yarn. Tina felt the same way for Lilly and had promised to always be there for her, but when she thought about it, she would do that for just about anyone in this small little family. Then, Jason had to go and ruin the Kodac photo moment with a loud, "BURRRP!"<br>"Eww gross." laughed Lilly "You're just jealous," he joked "Dude, not even Ice Breaker breath mints and mouth wash can fix that lizard breath." said Meg Tina smiled. Just another day she was gratefull to have her family,...even if they did have bad breath.

Before heading to the store, Nate stopped by the town's cyber cafe. Unkown to Tina and the younger two, Nate had been in contac lately with another young mutant named Fang. Fang was one of the "successfull expierments" he and his family group had escaped their imprisonment just like Nate and thier family, but now his "flock" as he called it had gone very public making it continually difficult for the remaining mutants trying to stay in hiding. Nate only checked the younger mutant's blog because weather Nate liked it or not, Fang knew alot about the scientists. Now as Nate logged onto his account for Fang's blog he looked at the new posts, but was startled when he saw Fang had sent him a message. Nate opned it and his heart nearly stopped as he read the fourb short sentances Fang had messaged Nate.  
>"They know where you are. They are coming for you. They will kill you if they find you. Get Out Now!"<br> 


	3. Chapter 2 GET OUT NOW!

Chapter 2 "Get out now!"

The sun set on the farm and Meg smiled as she watched Sam chase fireflies when they poked their themselves up from the tall grass. Tina and Lilly were playing tag their way, up in the air of course. Which left Meg and Jason walking on the pavement that went around the perimeter of the field. Meg loved her Sammy dearly. She had found him when he was little, he hadn't been mute at first, but some unkown accident had made him so. Those sort of "accidents" were not uncommon at the "schools". Meg shuddered at the thought of the hell hole where she had been grafted with lupine d.n. had been created as the only known successfull female Earser. The school was a place of torture and torrment , in fact only 4 good things came out of that place...ok 5 if you counted Jason. Which she decided she should, after all behind Jason's annoyingness he was a pretty decent guy. Not to mention, he , like Meg herself, had also been humand and then grafted with other D.N.A. it was one of the few things they had in common. "Do you ever think about life before...you know?" Meg asked Jason He took a moment, his lazy eye dully hanging," Not really," he shrugged, "not much to think about when your an orphan."  
>Meg was about to comment when she noticed Sammy. Sam had held a small firefly in his hands then his left ear twitched a sign that he heard something. Realising the firefly he tilted his head toward left and listned intently. Then Meg's attention was drawn toward dirt road as the sound of Nate's motorbike pulling in drowned out any other noise. meg and Jason made their way over to him as Nate raced toward them. they met at about halfway through the barnyard.<br>"What's going...?" Jason started to ask "No time to talk." said Nate with a dead serious tone which they both knew to listen to immedietly," :Fang sent me a warning, we gotta get out of here NOW!"  
>Niether Jason nor Meg argued. They were almost back to the others when they heard a terrified scream they knew all too well.<br>"lilly." said Jason faintly as Meg and Nate tripled their speed. They reached the scene just in time to see Tina sent sprawling to the ground. The group recognized the forms they knew too well. Earsers.

Jason felt a sudden rush of anger flare up inside him. After all the time that they had managed to stay hidden, stay together now it was all ruined by the grizzly security enforcers of the school. but this time, they weren't gonna take him so easily. Jason concentrated and turned himself into "camoflauge mode" seeming to dissapear before the Earsers eyes. He saw Meg deliver a roundhouse to an Earser that held Lilly by her wings. The male Earser let go of Lilly as a reflex trying to claw at took off to Tina's side (who was now up) as Meg easily doged the, obiviously inexpierenced Easer. One of the bigger Easers came to her, "Now why you gotta be like that cutie."  
>"Please," spat Meg her arms now turning into the lupine claws," Don't flatter yourself."<br>"How can you turn against your own kind," Jason heard one of the earsers say, " you're one of us."  
>"We may look alike," said Meg, "but I will never be one of you. I'll die first, thanks though."<br>"Ok then." said The leader Earser swiping her across the face with one his claws.  
>Jason saw her fall back blood coming from her face. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Sam jumped on the Easer sinking his claws deep into the brute's back. One of the other Earser's tried to stop, but Jason, master of the sneak attack, came up from behind and grabbed him in a choke hold. things stayed like that for a few minuets with Nate and Tina joining the fray at some point and then Jason heard a yelp and a sickening thud in the distance and Meg screaming, "SAMMY!"<br>Jason loosened his grip for half a second allowing the Earser to take control and throw Jason in a judo fashion. As he hit the ground jason felt his head spin. Then he felt an extreme amount of pressure and then he heard a dull crack. Jason bit down on his lip, drawing blood, as he felt the pain of his now brocken tail. He could hear the Easer laughter gloating over his success. The Earser placed a large foot on Jason's windpipe stepping on it. "This is it," thought Jason hoplessly as the air left his lungs, "...but I...don't want...want to..." Jason couldn't even finish the thought as he passed out... 


	4. chapter 3 Fight or Flight

Chapter 3 Fight or Flight Nate hurried over to Tina when the serious fighting had ensued. He helped her to her feet.  
>"I'm fine Jason," said Tina getting to her feet, then took in the scene. "Lily."<br>Lilly had gotten away and was now flying toward Tina, an Eraser following behind. Tina and Nate both rushed toward her. When they reached her they both reacted quickly, Tina proteceted Lilly, shielding her from harm with her own strong wings and Nate taking taking down the Eraser with his deadly snake bite. "Yet another difference," Nate thought, "between us and Fang's flock. We make it to where our enemies can't ome back to bite us in the butt."  
>Two more Erasers came over when they saw thier comrade fall. Upon seeing them Nate looked at Tina nad Shouted, "tina take Lilly and get out of her NOW you know where to meeet up NOW GO!"<br>Without, any further hesitation, Tina took off, Lilly in her arms. Nate too down the other two Erasers with little trouble due to Nate's enduring expierence. Suddenly, he heard a dull thud and a sickening cry, "SAMMY!"  
>Nate turned toward the sharp sound. He saw Meg running toward an unconscious Sam. He raced hard toward them. When he reached them he saw Meg run her fingers, lightly over the back of Sam's head, her fingers reached a spot and drew back blood.<br>"It's bad Nate," said Meg her eyes mixing two emotions of worry and hate. There were now only three Erasers left.  
>"Where's Jason?" Nate asked Meg No reply.<br>"MEG LOOK AT ME!"  
>Meg turned to Nate fire consuming her eyes, " I don't know I didn't see anything after I saw hte guy fling Sam against the tree." she then turner her attention back to the wounded Sam. Nate sighed realizing that Meg was no good to him like this in a fight.<br>"Take Sam, grab the other bike and go, meet with Tina at the rendezvous, I'll find Jason and meet you there."  
>Meg nodded taking sam into her arms.<p>It didn't take long for Nate to finish off the other tree Erasers. But when he found Jason on the ground not moving, Nate didn't know how much more he could take. After taking Jason's pulse and not finding a steady heartbeat, Nate began to try and revive him over and over again.<br>"C'mon Jason crack a bad joke, make fun of Tina's hair, do something...anything!"  
>After a few more heart-renching seconds Jason began to cough, trying to sit up.<br>"Easy, easy Jason." said Nate helping him, relief filling his voice.  
>"W-what-z-goin-on?" asked Jason his speech slurring.<br>"Hey don't talk," said Nate noticing Jason's broken tail and the large boot print across his throat, then placing is arm across Jason's shoulders he helped him stand, "c'mon we're meeting Tina and the others at the rendezvous, you remeber wher that is right?"  
>"That old vet cclinic...passed it on our way into town...dosen't open till eight," moaned Jason as he stumbled along." I was strangled Nate, not hit in the head."<br>"Yeah, yeah," said Nate as he helped Jason onto the motorbike," now shut up and enjoy the ride."

By the time they reached the clinic Jason was slumped across the handle vars, half passed out. As Nate carried Jason inside across his shoulders, he felt the door was alread opne and a back light was on, unnoticable by the outside, meaning that at least Tina was here.  
>"Tina," he called, "is Meg here?"<br>Tina came toward Jason from a back room and helped him carry Jason, "she's here, but Nate..."  
>Nate's heart ponded as they entered the room. Lilly came up to Tina, and Meg was watching intently as a strange woman in a white lab coat , was carefully examining the back of Sam's head .<br>"The bleeding hasn't stopped yet, as most head wounds do, however there's already sings of infection..." she paused seeing Nate " Who the HECK are you?" Nate demanded angrily advancing toward her.  
>Meg stopped him halfway through, "Nate stop it!"<br>"It's allright," said the woman calmy, then she turned to Nate," my name is Dr. Martinez, my colleuge and I run this clinic, and Fang told me you were in the area, and that you might need some help...from someone who wouldn't ask questions. And from the looks of it it's a good thing he told me." 


	5. Chapter 4 The Vet and the Flock

Chapter 4 The Vet and the Flock

After everyone's injuries had been taken care off Meg and Nate sat down to have a long disscussion with Dr. Marteniez. Tina had managed to get the others to sleep before falling asleep herself allowing a converstation without interuption.  
>"So Fang sent you?" asked Nate his eyes watching Dr. Marteniez carefully "Yes, he told me that he had heard from some mutants in the area and thought I should come down and check on them." she said calmly "Oh how thoughtful of him." growled Meghan sarcastically as she applied an anisthetic wipe to the deep claw marks on her face, "As if I don't look grotesque enough without these." she thought silently "Good thing he did," said Nate, " we really appreciate your help."<br>"I'm glad I was here to give it." the doctor replied ," So i figure if everyone is up to it I take you all up to my place tomorow where you can meet the rest of the flock."  
>"No," said Meg sharply "Meg," warned Nate "No Jason, we're not going."<br>"You don't make the decisions here."  
>"No we make them together and I can promise you that Tina and Jason would back me up on this."<br>"c'mon Meg,"  
>"They went public Jason, if we did work with them we might as well just have let the Earsers kill us tonight and save them the trouble."<br>"I don't understand," Dr. Marteniez stated, " what's wrong with them being public now. I think it's a good thing."  
>"Yeah well maybe for Fang and his perfect crew it works," spat Meg, " but for us it's not safe. The Erasers will find us and they will kill us. And they'll enjoy it. " she looked to Nate ," If we work with them they'll find us Nate and they will slaughter us."<br>"You don't know that." said Nate getting a little angry," Right now I don't think we have any other option."  
>Meg looked from the doctor to Nate, realizing she was getting nowhere, sighed, "Fine, but you get to tell Tina." And with that Meg went to go and tend to Sammy.<p>

Nate walked into the bathroom and slowly began to wash Jason's blood from his hands. He hadn't let anyone see his stress. Nate usually thried under pressure, but after seeing two of his family nearly get killed, his mind couldn't take much more. Once Nate had managed to get most of the blood off, he washed his face with water, trying to shake off his exhaustion. As he splashed some water on the back of his neck, he uncoinsously touched the numbers across his neck. Though his dark black hair covered it most of the time, Nate could never forget the expiration date etched into his skin. It had been two years since that date had past and each day Nate wondered if that was the day he was going to die. Nate then remembered all the times back at the school. The needles, the tests...  
>"Don't go there." Nate warned himself, "Not now. Not when the others need you."<br>Nate sighed turned off the water, then left the bathroom, not even noticing the carefully placed eyes watching him.

The next morning the group piled into Anne's car. Nate hadn't told Tina or any of the others where they were going and all during the car ride he could feel her glare at him like she somehow knew that they were going somewhere she wasn't going to like. Though it was a real tight fit, the grop managed to survive most of the two hour car ride to Anne's house. As they pulled up the driveway to her house things began to get wierd. First of which was the dog with wings sitting on the front porch who, seeing the car, said , "Hey they're here."  
>Anne stopped the car and everyone got out and Tina went up to Nate. "Please tell me we are not where I think we are." Tina said "Oh we are." said Meg walking over. She pointed at the door of the house. Tina and Nate turned to see six kids with wings walk out. Tina instantly knew who they were and she turned on Jason.<br>"Oh you have got to be kidding," she said, "THEM?"  
>"Tina calm down," Nate said in a low tone as the flock grew closer Before Tina could argue Nate went up to the flock. The tall boy with dark hair approached Nate. "You must be Nate," he said, "My name is Fang."<br>"Good to meet you. said Nate Suddenly the youngest girl with blonde hair and white wings popped up and made her way over to Lilly. The two girls just stared at each other for a while then they both started laughing. Noticing the others confusion Lilly said , "Angel can read minds."  
>Both groups were introduced and the younger ones seemed facinated with each other. After a while they started to get aquainted at the house. Nudge thought Sam's fur and tail were so cute and loved to distract him with a ball of yarn, Angel both enjoyed playing with Lilly and Iggy and Jason were like twins ( much to the dismay of others) and they and Gazzy were presently wrapped up in the thrilling converstaion of explosives. Then it was just Max, Fang, Meg, Tina, and Nate sitting akwardly in the living room. By the time Nate was done explaing everything it was late into the night. "So they don't want you guys alive at all?" asked Max "I thought we already covered this." said Meg leaning against the back wall, "No to the whitecoats, we're failures, and if anyone finds out about us then their in trouble."<br>Max seemed wary of Meg, mostly because of the thought that an Eraser was having a converstaion with her. Tina stayed silent, still obviously very angry with Nate. After a minuet Max looked at Tina and asked,"Have we met before?"  
>Tina avoided the question and stood up saying to Meg, "I'm gonna go check on Lilly and Sammy."<br>Meg nodded and Tina left with one last cold look at Nate. The room grew silent again, then Sam came in and signed something to Meg. Meg looked to Max, "Do you know where your mom is?"  
>"Kitchen I think, washing dishes. " said Max Sam signed to Max and dashed away. Nate looked to Meg, "Everything ok?"<br>"His headache came back." said Meg "Is he deaf?" asked Max somewhat tactessly "Mute." said Meg she then turned to Nate, "I'm gonna go help him."  
>Then Nate was left alone with Max and Fang. "How'd that happen?" asked Fang , "I mean how did he...you know?"<br>"Become mute," said Nate, " no one knows. He's never told anyone...not even Meg."  
>Even more silence. Max then opened her mouth to speak when they heard a window crash and a scream.<p>


End file.
